villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sepulchure
Sepulchure is a DoomKnight who is the main villain of DragonFable and a villain in AdventureQuest Worlds. History Sepulchure was originally a gifted swordsman named Valen, who fought side by side with King Alteon (who was Sir Alteon at the time). He also fell in love with Lynaria. Together, Valen and Alteon overthrew the tyrant king Slugwrath. Valen wasn't jealous of the fact that Alteon became the new king of Swordhaven - it was the fact that he married Lynaria and made her his queen that made Valen jealous. His greatest flaw was his refusal to accept defeat - which was strange, as Valen had never experienced defeat. Then, the Champion of Darkness, Dethrix, attacked and kidnapped Lynaria. Valen went to the Necropolis and fought Doom Overlord after Doom Overlord to reach Dethrix and fought him in combat. His efforts to defeat Dethrix were futile, but the Mysterious Stranger offered him a chance to become one with the darkness, and Valen became a DoomKnight, taking on the new name of Sepulchure and taking up the Necrotic Blade of Doom. Sepulchure defeated Dethrix, and after that, formed a new organization called the Shadowscythe, housed by the flying dracolich fortress of Shadowfall. The Mysterious Stranger warned Sepulchure that the plane of darkness would try to replace him by sending forth a Shadowborn. Sepulchure had no fear of that, and laughed as he, together with the necromancer Noxus, created an army of the undead that attacked and destroyed said Shadowborn's hometown (which was revealed to be the hometown of Artix, who was the new Champion of Darkness but was a betrayer to the plane of darkness itself). Lady Celestia and the Paladin Order rescued the Shadowborn, Artix, and trained him as a paladin. Sepulchure, assuming the Shadowborn had been dealt with, turned his attention towards Swordhaven, and the war between good and evil began. Lynaria believed that Valen's heart was still pure, and attempted to reach out to him from within Sepulchure, but Sepulchure's armor unleashed an attack that she could not survive. However, Valen was worried because of what he did to Lynaria, and vowed to bring her back with Doom weapons. In the meantime, years later, he gave birth to his daughter, Gravelyn. DragonFable For nearly two decades, Sepulchure had been working and preparing for world domination. His goal was to collect eight elemental orbs and use them to conquer the world and produce powerful enough Doom weapons to revive Lynaria. He gained the support of many villains across the world of Lore, among them Drakath, Noxus, Queen Aisha, Sek-Duat, and Xan. Over the course of the beginning of DragonFable Chapter 1, Drakath was ordered to collect the black and white dragon boxes in order to be gifted with the Necrotic Blade of Doom. However, he was only able to retrieve the white dragon box. Later, Sepulchure hatched the white dragon egg, and turned the baby dragon that hatched into a dracolich that he named Fluffy. Later, after having heard that the DragonFable hero prevented his attempt to get the Wind Orb, he confronted the hero and revealed that he broke a prophecy that one dragon would save the world and the other would try to destroy it by having turned the one destined to save the world, the white dragon, into his dracolich. As the hero and Sepulchure engaged in combat, it was apparent that the hero discovered how powerful Sepulchure was. Sepulchure attempted to destroy the hero, but the Necrotic Blade of Doom commanded that he leave for more important objectives. Sepulchure obeyed and left telling the hero to make the fight more interesting for him next time they met. Time had passed since then, and Sepulchure managed to claim the Fire, Water, and Earth Orbs with the help of two of his subordinates, En and Tropy. With that, he decided he would claim the Darkness Orb next. He crashed Shadowfall into Falconreach's Guardian Tower, destroying it and causing an all-out war involving invasions by twenty-million undead while claiming the Darkness Orb. He summoned an undead Akriloth, ridden by Xan, who killed Lady Celestia. While Xan and Akriloth attacked Dragesvard, Sepulchure managed to collect the Ice Orb, and followed it up with stealing the remaining three Elemental Orbs of Energy, Wind, and Light. Sepulchure invited the hero to his fortress to battle his/her way through it and witness the creation of the Ultimate Orb. Sepulchure succeeded in using the eight Elemental Orbs to create the Ultimate Orb, but before he could use it to become master of the world, he was betrayed by Drakath. To Sepulchure's shock and horror, Drakath used the Ultimate Orb to fuse with Fluffy and become a dragon, destroying his fortress. Drakath proved to be a powerful opponent for both the hero and Sepulchure, but eventually, the two worked together to defeat Drakath. After that, the Mysterious Stranger appeared, pleased to know that his plan had worked perfectly thanks to all three, and merged with Drakath to become the Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dracolich. The dracolich knocked Sepulchure unconscious with a blast and left to grow to the point of eating the sun, leaving Sepulchure to murmur the name of his lost love, Lynaria. The hero later destroyed the Ultimate Orb and the dracolich, putting an end to the Mysterious Stranger, while Sepulchure was somehow dragged away to recover from his wounds. AdventureQuest Worlds Years later, Sepulchure was back at full strength and his flying fortress, Shadowfall, was rebuilt. Sepulchure launched a war against Swordhaven, attacking it with his army of the undead. King Alteon was waiting for Sepulchure in his throne room, and the two dueled, with neither one gaining advantage over the other. Then, just as the two were about to unleash their most powerful attacks, a winged figure descended and interrupted the duel. The figure revealed himself to be Drakath and attacked them both, overpowering them with Chaos magic. Drakath flew over to Sepulchure and ripped his heart of darkness out of his body. As Sepulchure made one last attempt to attack his former servant, Drakath crushed his heart, destroying Sepulchure to the horror of his daughter Gravelyn. With Sepulchure gone, many villains from across Lore made many attempts to overthrow Gravelyn and take the Shadowscythe for themselves, claiming that "a little girl wearing her daddy's scary armor" was unfit to lead the Shadowscythe. One notable attempt was by Noxus, who was now a lich and had created the paladin slayer Vordred with help from his apprentice, Sally. Sometime after Vordred was destroyed and Noxus' skull was used to make a staff, Gravelyn had a strange dream involving a duel between black-armored versions of Artix and Sepulchure, which Noxus interpreted as perhaps a vision of the future. Noxus revealed that he knew Sepulchure before he became the Sepulchure everyone knows and fears, and that only his helmet would allow someone to enter the forbidden vault of the Necropolis itself. With that, Gravelyn summoned the AdventureQuest Worlds hero and gave him/her Sepulchure's helmet to enter the Necropolis dungeon with. Later, at one time, Sally and Noxus rebuilt Vordred into Chaos Vordred with Chaos magic provided to them by Drakath, and had taken Gravelyn prisoner. But just when Vordred was about to kill the hero, Artix, and Gravelyn, a character resembling Sepulchure appeared for Lynaria's tomb to partially grant the wish of Gravelyn to bring back her father. The Sepulchure look-alike effortlessly destroyed Chaos Vordred to everyone's amazement. Later, Drakath, learning of Gravelyn's partially-granted wish, released an essence that allowed Lynaria's tomb to fully grant said wish and play with time and reality, taking everyone to what the world would've been if Drakath hadn't interfered with Alteon and Sepulchure's duel. Personality Sepulchure is the cruel, ruthless overlord of the Shadowscythe. He is selfish, greedy, and sadistic, and enjoys making a living out of sending undead minions to attack and destroy villages. He is very proud and therefore not only refuses to tolerate failures but also refuses to accept defeat. However, deep down inside, he has a kind, gentle soul, one he believes that he doesn't have, and loves Queen Lynaria Alteon, whom he is trying to bring back with the Doom weapons he created. Also, his kinder, gentler side shows up during Frostval events, and he at one time even taught Gravelyn the joy of Frostval itself. Category:Adventure Quest Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Warrior Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Fearmongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Undead Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Trickster Category:Recurring villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Outright Villains Category:Dictator Category:Anti-Villain Category:Betrayed villains Category:Bosses Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Warlords Category:In love villains Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic villain Category:Successful Villains Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Necromancers Category:Thief Category:Rivals Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil from the past Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side